One Mistake (Book 1, A Gellert Grindelwald fanfic)
by TheSweetSnake
Summary: One life. One moment. One Mistake. Theresa Lovelock was just a normal girl who liked to think of herself as tough but in the face of her greatest challenge in the form of Gellert Grindelwald, can she pass the test? Daphne was a girl bound to her promises. But after befriending a Hufflepuff boy could she keep the promise of never falling in love?
1. One Mistake Full Blurb

One life. One moment. One mistake.

That was all it took to get your whole life ruined. Just one slip could send you tumbling off the edge. Theresa Lovelock liked to think of herself as a tough woman. She raised herself, passed the difficult tests of fate alone. And yet here comes her greatest challenge in the form of a young man named Gellert Grindelwald. In the face of love, how could she not break?

Daphne was a woman of her word. She was known for keeping promises and following rules no matter how hard it was for her. But after meeting a Hufflepuff boy interested in magical creatures can she still follow her mother's only rule?

To never, ever, fall in love.

A/N: YES, NEWT SCAMANDER IS INCLUDED IN THE STORY

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. THE WHOLE AWESOME UNIVERSE OF HP BELONGS TO SENPAI J.K. ROWLING. The image on the cover isn't mine too I just basically ripped it off the internet but I did edit it. The only stuff I really own here is the story itself and my OCs.


	2. chapter 1

Chapter One: Goldbrooke

September 1899, London. That was when I met him. Gellert Grindelwald, the boy who would change my life forever. I guess it's just not my life that he changed but others' too, usually for the worst. Do I hate him for it? No, I guess not. Some things we can't change, worse of all, we can never seem to change our love.

Hi, the name's Theresa Lovelock. Ordinary girl from ordinary world. Or maybe not so ordinary. Hell, can even anyone or anything be called ordinary?

Anyway, back to the point. Which is me. But there's really nothing much to say; I'm just some nobody that works in some relative's hotel. I'm just some girl who needs to get on with her day.

Sunlight escapes from the dark curtains that covered my colored windows. It must be about 6, I sigh, another busy, polluted day in London.

My bed groans as I sit up. My back is stiff from feeling the bed's springs all night, I could've gotten a new bed but, no surprise here, Marilyn wouldn't let me. She never spends her money on me, while I do my best for her bloody hotel.

Frowning, I stood up from the bed, rustling my nightgown, and decided to get a shower and get dressed. Twenty minutes later, I was standing in front of the mirror above my vanity table.

I'm not exactly the girl you could call very pretty. Average maybe. I stare back into my bronze eyes as I tie my coppery red hair into a braid and place it on my right shoulder. I had chosen to wear a plain velvet dress, most of my dresses are a shade of red or pink, even the gem on my necklace was a ruby...I guess it just fits me.

"Theresa!" a somewhat hoarse voice called outside my door, that's Marilyn, "Get your skinny bum outta here an' get to work!" she said.

I rushed to the door, opening it hurriedly. Marilyn blocked almost the whole view of the hallway, she's a plump woman with a pimply face who likes to think she'd fit in a narrow alley. "Yes, ma'am." I said, bowing my head a little and tried to get past her but she stuck to her ground.

I tried my best to not give her an annoyed glance. "There'll be a party tonight. I want you to make sure that everything will be in order. I don't want any trouble with the guests. There'll be new costumers coming around, important ones. Also I don't want any of the expensive cutlery damaged, all of those costs more than your life." she said, those piggy little eyes staring at me. I only nodded and bowed my head a little "Of course, ma' am. Everything will be fine, you can expect no trouble to happen."

Not taking her eyes off me, she stood out of the way and let me walk out the hallway. "And one more thing; don't dress in those rags of yours!" she called after me.

I scowled, reaching the top of the stairs. ' _She gives me nothing but these old, secondhand clothes and now she complains, at least I now have an excuse to get new clothes.'._

I stopped at the hotel's main lobby where I was greeted by the other employees. And there I started my job; serving and welcoming the customers of Goldbrooke Hotel.

Once I was able to get a free time on my schedule, I walked through the wooden doors of the hotel, taking in the fresh, morning air. I wouldn't say that London has this fragrant smell of flowers and perfume, well, maybe it does in some shops. The air smelled of many things; like the smell of newly baked, fresh bread from the bakery a few blocks away but you could mostly smell the rotting garbage on Thames River. Yup, things aren't so pleasant around here.

Children covered in grime and dirt ran past me as I walked downtown, heading for the clothes shop owned by Miss Benson. I sighed, taking one look at my surroundings, I would like to leave this place someday, and hopefully not alone.

Miss Benson is the only person who has been kind to me so far in my little, pathetic life. She's probably the only one to actually treat me like a normal human being, and help me go through those fiends back at the hotel.

The shop's name, Avery's, hangs over the front door. A bell dings as I step in.

Miss Benson's shop isn't very big, it's like the size of a bungalow. Racks of clothes were everywhere, from sweaters to stylish gowns. It's the right place to be in if you're looking for a nice dress.

I move towards the counter and knock on it. "Miss Benson? It's Theresa.", I say, I hear the clicking of heels against the wooden floor before a willowy woman appears. Miss Benson has this intimidating aura around her, she's the kind of woman who used to be very pretty when she was young with thin, long fingers, a heart shaped face and charcoal black hair that was now mostly streaked with gray.

But those brown eyes gave away her seeming never-ending kindness. She smiles as she sees me and I feel like she's the mother I never had.

She pulls me into a warm hug then cups my face in her palms "Oh dear, how I've missed you. The days don't seem to have an effect you, you look no less beautiful," she then withdraws and takes a step back "You have no idea how happy I am to see you back."

I smile back at her but her eyes had already flickered to my neck where the ruby on my necklace rested. I could see the joy in her eyes tainted now with sadness. Which was most probably because the ruby reminded her of my grandmother, it was hers before she died and she left it to me.

Miss Benson and my grandmother had been friends for most of their lives. To her, Amalia Lovelock was a strong willed woman, stubborn but kind, a great person and a great friend but to me all she was now was a ghost of a distant and cold grandmother. I didn't share the sadness Miss Benson had for her memory, she looked like she was about to break into tears even though grandma had chosen to ignore her all those years in my life.

Although sometimes, I couldn't help but wonder what had changed her into stone, what exactly had made her so...angry at the world, detached from the company of everyone.

I cleared my throat "Um...Miss Benson," I say, and she fixes her gaze back to me, withdrawn from whatever shadowy past she had recalled "I wanted to get a new dress for tonight, Marilyn's going to have a party back at the hotel, she wants me to wear something nice.".

"Hmm...is that so?," a pleasant smile then formed on her face, then she turned her back on me to the racks of clothes. We made our way towards the dress section where she crooked her head towards me and I caught a snippet of mischief in her expression "I bet there will be many rich guests tonight. Which will, of course, include many handsome, young men fresh for marriage. Now let's get you something simple yet elegant."

I ended up wearing a ruby red dress with a bell shaped skirt, a high neckline, with the sleeves peaking at the shoulders. Miss Benson had also done my hair in a neat, braided bun. The most expensive part of my outfit was probably the silk gloves but everything else was pretty simple.

I walked towards the room of the party. I was fiddling with my necklace, nervous of the many people inside. Truthfully, it was going to be my first time in a rather large party.

Taking a deep breath, I walked through the doors.

All day I'd made sure that everything went according to Marilyn's wishes. And it was, from the new curtains to the freshly bought carpet. Now women, fans in gloved hands, trampled on it, hand in hand with men in tailored coats.

Servers rushed about, trays in hand. All the while, the glass chandelier gleamed overhead and a small smile crossed my face. Silly thoughts started crossing my head like how I would meet a nice, handsome man accidentally and we'd dance until the soles of my feet ached and the clock tolled midnight. It was silly and too far fetched but what was wrong about dreaming for a fairytale to come true?

Marilyn, being busy with the guests, was able to give me free time to enjoy the party. I was only to eat a few snacks before she came back.

I was at the long table, chewing at a sweet cherry. I had refrained from talking to people, although some girls had stirred up a short conversation with me. I found it unpleasant to Marilyn that I talked to important people, to anyone outside the hotel, really. As much as I hated her and her stupid rules I hated more being punished.

About to take one of the apples from the basket, a hand grabbing my elbow stopped me. I turned to find Marilyn gloating at me, especially at my dress. "Get to the kitchens, make sure everything is served correctly." she said, her voice coated with much malice, I wish I could do the same; to speak and look down at her with such hatred it melted her bones but if I did she would throw me out, out of London, where not even Miss Benson could find me.

I only nodded and quickly made my way out of the large room. "Can I not get a whole night to myself?" I loudly complained once I was out in the dark hallway and out of anybody's earshot.

Gathering my dress in my fists, I stomped down the steps to the kitchen ignoring the stares of other maids.

Down in the kitchen, everything turned out to be fine. I vented my anger out on anyone on who did anything wrong, though I wasn't anyone important I had worked long enough at the hotel to be known and obeyed.

The sound of smashing China suddenly broke through the kitchen.

A petite girl in a maid's uniform stood shocked, gaping down at the shards of fine china at her feet. Hot tea had pooled at her shoes but she didn't move.

Not wanting to be very harsh like Marilyn, I kindly approached the girl and took the tray from her hand placing it on one of the tables. She was probably new since I haven't seen her around yet.

I took her callousing hands in my gloved ones. "What's your name?" I asked in a soft tone, "K-Katie." the girl answered, and I could see the fear evident in her big brown eyes. A swell of pity grew in my chest, she reminded me of myself when I was young and had been unexpectedly hired by Marilyn and told to polish every surface of the hotel until it shined. Tears had been brimming in my eyes and the smoothness of the hands that a proper lady should have had started to roughen.

"Alright Katie, just calm down there's nothing to be afraid of just get a broom and a rag and start-", heavy footsteps started coming down the stairs.

Marilyn's stout neck came around, the first thing she saw was me then her eyes trailed over to Katie then to the broken expensive cups at our feet. ' _Great, this is just great_ ,'. Katie withdrew her hands and hugged them around her, starting to tremble.

Silence engulfed the kitchen as Marilyn's shrill voice angrily cried out to ask on who was responsible for the broken items. I heard myself say "I am, I tripped into young Miss Katie here when she was carrying the tray.", ' _One way or another, she'll be able to_ _find a way to blame me. It doesn't really matter'._

Marilyn's eyes looked at me, almost with a hint of victory. 'She's been waiting for this moment, for me to make a mistake just to punish me for this dress I wear and perhaps even for my own existence.'

She dragged me out of the kitchen by my hair, and I could feel the pins tear at my scalp. The last thing I saw from the kitchen was Katie watching us, eyes shining in nothing but gratitude.

I was crying, no matter how many times I tried to tell myself that I wouldn't, I couldn't stop the streams of salty tears that ran down my cheeks.

Pleasant music streamed out from the party, everyone must be on the dance floor by now. But I was here, furiously walking through the hotel, making my way to the lobby. My hair had come undone and the silk gloves were gone, and the pink marks from the whip on my hands were very much visible.

I planned to go to Miss Benson, at least she could somehow lessen the stony feeling in my chest. My vision was blurry, blind with the tears that I bumped into someone.

That someone staggered back and muttered something unintelligible. I quickly wiped away the tears with the back of my hands while muttering quick words of apology. My auburn red hair clung to my cheeks stubbornly and I combed them away to take a better look at the person I had bumped into.

And I felt my breath catch.

It was like I was in one of those fantasies of mine. Where I would stagger upon my prince on the dance floor. And now he was there in front of me, a clear impression of who had I imagined to be my savior since I was a young girl.

Tall and fine-featured with honey curling blonde hair, and striking blue eyes.

I saw his mouth move but heard no words come out. I shook myself from the trance and once again muttered "I'm sorry.". The boy stared at me with wild astonishment, though why would he?

His eyes fixed on me and I felt embarrassed, almost feeling naked under his gaze. "Are you-?" he started but was cut off with a loud call of my name "Theresa!". It was Miss Benson, rushing down the hotel steps from the front doors.

This time, the boy looked really confused as he stared at Miss Benson and recognition passed over her face. She stood beside me, and examined my swelling hands "Oh, that monstrous woman." she fussed. She then fixed her gaze on our handsome audience whose face was full of questions.

"Such an inconvenient time to meet, but here we are. Theresa Lovelock meet Gellert Grindelwald. "

 _"And that was the start_


	3. Chapter 2: Lumos

Chapter Two: Lumos

Gellert's POV

Seeing the girl, Theresa, had somehow started to make me feel uneasy. For whatever reason, I had started to feel those little foolish emotions again. There was starting to be a leak in the dam.

Especially that same shade of auburn that had so instantly reminded me of that boy from Godric's Hollow, whose name pained me to even recall.

But at least this girl's eyes were different, bronze and swollen and red from what could only be crying. I had stolen a glance at her palms while Fraulein Benson examined them and saw how they were covered with the marks of a whip.

I felt unexplained anger coil inside me but also curiosity.

Who was this Theresa? Was she a maid to be punished like that? But if so, why did she wear a dress that was clearly unfit for her position?

Fraulein Benson herded us away from the lobby by our shoulders and climbed the spiral stairs of the hotel. I could hear the party ongoing inside the large room, it wasn't a party I was going to miss. Dinner with Muggles was never a subject of much interest though it could be one of amusement with their being so naive.

On the way up the stairs, I couldn't seem to help glancing at Theresa, and she at me. Fraulein Benson took us to a lonely hallway and pushed us in what was supposedly her reserved room.

I took a seat in an armchair in the corner while Theresa sank herself in the bed as Fraulein tended to her hands. The room were only filled with the constant whispers of the two with Theresa mostly narrating how she had gotten whipped.

She talked about a Marilyn, who owned the hotel. And the reason why she had been whipped: for claiming another maid's fault as hers.

Once Fraulein was done, Theresa stole one last glance at me and silently walked out the door, her tears now drying on her cheeks.

"Who was that?" I instantly asked, once the door had completely closes behind her "She is my ward." Fraulein Benson replied, putting away the balms and bandages.

I raised an eyebrow at this "She looks Muggle enough to me, what should she need from you?", "Companionship," was her answer "She may not look like it, but she is as special as you are, probably even more. You won't understand that now, but you will someday."

"So she isn't a Muggle?" I said expectantly, Fraulein Benson instantly looked up at me "I never said that.".

She then moved to stand in front of me. And I couldn't help but think I was going to be interrogated like some criminal.

"So, Grindelwald, what brings you here? Expelled out of Godric's Hollow, too?" she said, all gentleness suddenly seemed to be wiped away, I gazed back at her "I wasn't, I fled of my own accord."

Fraulein Benson frowned "Fled? Last time Bathilda wrote to me, she spoke of how fine you were getting along with that Dumbledore boy? What was his name again?".

A small ache in my chest, " Albus," saying that name was like trying to get a stone out of my throat "And yes, we were getting along...quite incredibly in fact. But there had been an...accident and-". "And did that accident involve another corpse of another girl?" Fraulein suddenly said sharply.

When I didn't reply, she shook her head looking both angry and disappointed. "I told you, didn't I? I told you to stop with those nonsensical plans of yours. You only bring death and misery to those around you…I should have never tolerated you, I shouldn't even be letting you in this very hotel. You only pose as a danger-"

"I won't!" I retorted "I won't do anything, alright? I just need a place to stay. There's nothing of importance here anyway. Except maybe those Muggles…..".

Fraulein sighed, the contours of her face softening an air of sadness and weariness forming around her. She reached out and laid her hand on my shoulder.

"Gellert, please, you can still change. You are young, set your goals somewhere else. There is still time to reverse everything that has been done. Please…", I shook my head at this "I'm sorry, Fraulein. But I'm afraid there's nothing to change.".

I stood from the chair and she turned away. As I was about to go out the door Fraulein Benson spoke "At least think about it. I do not want to you to by my enemy."

~Dream~

 _Albus' laughter filled my ears. We sat in his room, the smell of old books and parchment surrounding us. Sunlight streamed from the cream-colored curtains that covered the stained glass._

 _I studied Albus' hair as it was entrapped in a golden halo of sunlight and the handsome details of his face as he looked at me with that lovely smile of his._

 _I lean towards him, inhaling his scent. I take his smooth hands in mine and I could feel his pulse quicken "Stay with me tonight." I say, barely above a whisper._

 _His freckled face brightens up again and I could barely stop my own heart from beating faster._

 _The ground suddenly opens up and I'm falling through the floor. My arms reach out for Albus…but he was turning away from me and that feeling of rejection tightens around my throat._

 _The next scene was more of a memory. As Aberforth stood, glowering, in front of me. Albus stood next to me, his face showing as plain as day how he was being torn apart. What happened next I could still clearly remember. How I'd taken out my wand and implied the Cruciatus Curse on Aberforth, then Albus finally defending his brother in turn stabbing me with the pain of betrayal._

 _Then in the middle of it all, Ariana's corpse . Strangely, now I was the only one left with her, her brothers suddenly disappearing. Her body lifted off the floor until it was upright, facing me. I stared as she opened her eyes to empty black voids…_

 _The scene changed and now I was back in the stone corridors of Durmstrang. And I was running, no, chasing...someone. As I ran I saw the person I was chasing after was a girl with long brown hair in a flowy white dress._

 _'Amelie', I slowly realized. Amelie had probably been the only real friend I had in Durmstrang. Before I got expelled, anyway. I heard myself call after her but she wouldn't stop and so did I. We seemed to exit the corridors and I looked around to find we were in a garden I'd never seen before. I looked back at Amelie but it wasn't her anymore, there in her place was Theresa instead._

 _The edge of a cliff appeared before her. And she turned to face me. Standing on the edge, she looked forlornly at me as a red spot bloomed over where her heart was and she held out her arms which was suddenly gushing out blood…._

I woke to the shuffling sounds of feet outside my door. Sweating from the dream, I stood reluctantly from my bed to investigate.

I waited for whoever it was outside my door to pass before walking out in the surprisingly dark hallway.

It was dark, almost too dark that I couldn't nearly see, all the candelabras in the hallway had been snuffed out and there were no windows. In the dark, the hotel was like a maze.

Reluctantly, I took out my wand from my coat pocket and whispered "Lumos." and a bright light shone from its tip. If any Muggle saw me it was easy to simply 'Obliviate' them. I heard the footsteps again and I followed them, silently creeping along behind a dark, bulky figure.

It was a man alright, in a top hat and large coat. And he was headed for the last room on the hallway. I kept on watching as he stood in front of the door and reached inside his coat's pocket. My eyes widened as he took out a wand, opening the room and starting to step inside.

Quickly, I aimed my own wand at the stranger and half-shouted "Stupefy!". The man stopped in his tracks and dropped with a thud on the floor. Sighing in relief, I waited for a moment and looked around if anyone had seen the incident before finally walking over to the man.

The door was still slightly ajar and I peeked inside. Theresa's sleeping form stirred in the small bed; I stared for a moment at her, covered in her bed sheets, long red hair laid around her small face; she was some kind of beauty.

I quietly closed the door and turned to the man on the floor. He was middle-aged and no one I knew. That's when I saw it, _the Scar_ , I almost missed it, the red mark almost hidden behind the coat's collar. The Scar never spoke of good intentions only tortures to innocent people. Fraulein Benson's words started circling inside my head along with that one question. What did they want with Theresa?


End file.
